


On Rocky Shores

by ZionSunrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Doctor Kink, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Omega Verse, POV Remus Lupin, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: "'It's not my fault I'm better than you at, well, everything,' Sirius said with a shrug, tossing his glossy hair over his shoulders.  He grinned up at Remus.  His friend had a strange look on his face.  Contemplative, almost predatory.  Sirius felt his smile fade as he looked away, something warm stirring in his stomach."Or Sirius goes into heat and Remus knows exactly what to do with him.Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, with reluctance and dubious consent.This was a one shot originally but turned into the story of the Marauders.  Yay porn with plot!





	1. Chapter 1

Remus tossed the stone, and they watched it skim the surface of the lake once, twice, three times.  Sirius felt the corners of his lips twitch up.  He stroked the smooth stone in his own hand, closed his eyes, and hurled it at the dark waters.  One, two, three, four.  His smirk widened as he glanced at Remus.

 

"Show off," Remus mumbled, his own lips twitching into a smile.  Sirius sat on the rocks, stretching his legs out in front of him.  The cold water nipped at his heels, contrasting sharply with the heat of the summer day.  

  
  
"It's not my fault I'm better than you at, well, everything," he said with a shrug, tossing his glossy long hair over his shoulders.  He grinned up at Remus.  His friend had a strange look on his face.  Contemplative, almost predatory.  Sirius felt his smile fade as he looked away, something warm stirring in his stomach.  

 

"Everything useless," Remus said.  He sat beside Sirius, predatory look gone.  They were nearly close enough to touch, their bare legs mere inches from each other.  Sirius gulped.  "If you put as much effort into your coursework as you do skipping rocks you'd be a fourth year by now."

 

"Books?  Cleverness?"  Sirius said, trying to keep his voice steady.  "There are more important things.  Not all of us need to be a year ahead."  He closed his eyes again and took in a deep hissing breath.  Something was wrong.  Something was happening.  He felt weak, dizzy.  The rocks underneath him were suddenly cold, cooling, not in an unpleasant way.  He lay down, letting his whole body take in the chill of the rocks.  There was a scent in the air, something deep and musky, with a hint of wolf to it.  He let out a soft moan without being fully conscious of it.

  
  
"Sirius?" Remus asked above him, sounding worried.  "Sirius are you alright?"

 

Sirius opened his eyes, taking in another deep whiff of the wolf smell. Remus knelt over him, eyes worried.  "I'm fine," Sirius lied.  He definitely wasn't fine.  Something was leaking out of his arse, something wet, and he was suddenly very conscious of the fact he was missing- something. 

 

"Are you sure, you look-"  Remus sniffed at the air, and the worried look shifted into the same predatory glance Sirius had been growing used to.  Sirius whimpered.

 

"Need- Remus, I need-"  he said, pained.  He wasn't sure what he needed, all he knew is that he ached, he ached and Remus smelled good. Remus's face grew closer to his own, his eyes black, mouth pulled into a snarl.

 

"What do you need, baby?" Remus asked softly.  Sirius merely stared up at him, helpless.  He didn't know what he needed.  He needed Remus to  _tell_ him what he needed.  He turned his head to the side, exposing his neck.  A breeze from the lake made him shiver, and he felt goosebumps spread across his bare chest.  His swim trunks were suddenly too heavy, stopping- whatever it was he needed and he pulled at them, whining when Remus caught his hands and held them still.  "What do you need?"

 

"Need- Please, Remus.  Please- I need."  He pushed his neck out farther, exposing it to his friend in desperation.  He tried to wriggle out of his swim trunks, but again Remus held him still.  He whined, almost ashamed of the noises coming from his throat, but he needed something, something Remus could give him.  "Please.   _Alpha."_

And then he was being yanked up, carried by strong arms off the rocks and onto the grassy hilltop.  Remus lay him down on his stomach, then tugged off his swim trunks with a firm pull, leaving him naked.  A few of the students studying on the lawn turned and looked at him, but he was past the point of caring.  "Need, need, please alpha, please," he mumbled incoherently.  His cock was trembling.  His arse ached with emptiness, longing to be filled.  He looked up at Remus with pleading eyes.

 

"Shh, little omega," Remus said, running a hand over Sirius' body.  "I'm gunna take care of you.  Spread your legs."  There was something different about Remus' voice.  It was lower, a growling tone to it.  He sounded almost... feral.  Sirius gulped, and spread his legs apart, leaving his arse open to the warm air.  

 

" _Alpha?_ " he asked tentatively.  He wasn't quite sure what it meant, why he felt so compelled to call Remus by it.  He'd heard some of the other boys teasing each other, whispering about having sex with omegas, using Sirius' favorite word, fucking, but he didn't understand it, not really.  Omegas were nearly always women, rare among the male population.  Sirius only knew of three or four in the entire school.  Was he...?  

 

But then it didn't matter, nothing mattered, nothing except the fingers pressing their way into his tight, dripping hole.  He moaned, arching his hips up for more contact.

 

"That's it," Remus growled, and the fingers went deeper, hitting something inside Sirius that made him yelp and shudder.  "So ready for me.  Mine.  I knew it.  Just been waiting for this.  To take you.  To show you.  So beautiful, omega."  Sirius wiggled under Remus' weight.  He was suddenly aware of the crowd watching, of- fuck, his best friend's fingers in his ass.

 

"Remus," he gasped.  "I can't.  We-"

 

"Shh, baby," Remus said, pulling his fingers out.  Sirius whined in loss.  "Shh, it's okay.  I know what you need.  I'm going to take care of you.  You don't have to worry about anything."  Sirius felt his body relaxing at his alpha's words, relaxing and readying itself, but his mind still raced, still worried.  Then something pressed against him, something much thicker than the fingers that had withdrawn.  He bucked suddenly, afraid to become impaled on whatever Remus was trying to push into him.  He struggled, trying to get out of Remus' grip, but he was too weak, Remus too strong, holding him down with ease.  The thick thing, which could have only been Remus' cock, pushed into his ass, one inch at a time.

 

He yelped in pain as his ass was split open, burning even under the river of slick flowing from him.  "Alpha-" he whispered, and Remus stroked his back, murmuring comforting words as he slowly slid into Sirius.  Sirius gasped as Remus hit the spot inside him, the same spot the fingers had hit.  The pain faded, and as Remus slowly thrust in and out of him, it started to feel good.  Better than good.  It took Remus's rumbling laugh for him to realize he'd been vocalizing exactly how good it felt.

 

"See?" Remus murmured.  "You're perfect, this is perfect.  Just relax, little one."  Sirius did, leaning back into Remus' thrusts.  The werewolf was thrusting harder now, grunting with effort.  Sirius moaned, every thrust seemed to hit the spot that gave him goosebumps, it felt so good, better than he had ever felt jerking off.  He gasped, incoherent words spilling from his mouth as Remus took him hard outside the castle for everyone to see.  The heat inside him was building, and before he could stop it, an orgasm crashed over him.  He nearly screamed as he came, his cock spilling onto the grass beneath him.  

 

"Too much," he said, shaking his head, but Remus held him in place, his thrusts remarkably even faster now.  "Alpha," Sirius whined, his hole burning, his cock throbbing, it was all too much.  Remus didn't seem to care, he just held Sirius down by his hips and kept pounding.  Sirius realized he was sobbing, in pain and pleasure and the overwhelmingness of it all.  He came again, shuddering as his cock twitched against the grass.

 

"Good boy," Remus said.  "Good omega."  Sirius moaned, his eyes shut, forced to take whatever Remus wanted to give him.  He was still so sensitive, and he ached, but he didn't want Remus to stop anymore.  He wanted- he wanted more.  Something else.  Something he hadn't had before.

 

"Alpha, please," he gasped, twitching his hips up to meet Remus' every thrust.  "Please, alpha, need-  I need-"

 

"You want me to knot you, baby?" Remus asked.  He seemed to be losing control of his thrusts, they were erratic, now, needful.  "Want me to fill you up?  Is that what you need?"

 

"Yes," Sirius whispered, suddenly very sure.  "Knot me, alpha, please.  Need- breed me, Remus, need you to-"

 

"Good boy," Remus moaned, and his cock felt bigger somehow, pushing up against Sirius' prostate, filling him up.  "Good boy, gunna breed you, make you mine."  Sirius felt his mind breaking as another earth-shattering orgasm flew through him.  Whatever Remus was doing now, it hurt.  It was too much, but his body loved it, more than that, he needed it.  He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the black spots from his eyes, shivering.  Remus groaned on top of him,  then growled, the base of his knot locking into Sirius' ass painfully.  Sirius cried out as sharp teeth pierced the spot between his shoulder and his neck, impossibly, coming yet again,  blinding pleasure overthrowing all of his faculties as he screamed.  Remus's knot grew bigger, impossibly big, stretching Sirius to his ultimate capacity he knew, and he whimpered, instinctively trying to wriggle out from where he lay trapped.

 

"No moving," Remus said, gently rolled them onto their sides.  His breath was hot against Sirius' ear.  "How're you feeling, Sirius?" 

 

The sound of his name from Remus' mouth, it nearly broke him.  He belonged to Remus, and hearing his name spoken so softly, so gently- he wanted to cry.  It seemed like pure joy was rocking through his mind.  "'m okay," he said, his voice shaking.  Remus seemed to understand how he felt, and his arms squeezed Sirius even tighter to him, knot pulsing in his ass.

 

"It's okay, baby," Remus said.  "Gunna take care of you.  My omega."  A shiver of pleasure ran through Sirius again.  How strange.  He had always been so independent, so untamed, and yet now there was nothing he wanted more than to belong to Remus forever. 

 

"Thank you, alpha," he said, a lump forming in his throat.  "Thank you."  A few tears trickled down his cheeks, and Remus wiped them away with the back of his hand.

 

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this," Remus growled.  "I thought I smelled it on you.  Knew you weren't an alpha.  But you started your first heat today."

 

"What does that even mean?" he asked, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

"It means," Remus said, his voice tinged with familiar exasperation, the voice he used when he was trying to get James and Sirius to just sit the fuck down and study.  "That you're going to be more of a handful than usual for the next couple days.  But I think we can fuck it out of you."  Another shiver ran down Sirius' spine.  How was he still horny after all of that?  The cock in his ass twitched, and Sirius let his eyes close, confident that his alpha would take care of him, would look out for him while he slept.  Gently, Remus began to thrust into him again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So- wow, mate," James said, grinning in bemusement at Sirius.  "You didn't know you were an omega until yesterday?"  
  


Sirius' cheeks flushed.  "I didn't want to be."

 

"Why not?" James asked.  Sirius raised his head, meeting his best friend's eyes.  He'd expected to see hostility, or to make James uncomfortable, but Jamie was simply curious.

 

"I dunno," Sirius said, puzzled.  

 

"It's not like we didn't know.  You always sort of had a look about you.  We figured you weren't a beta.  Well, Remus and I did."

 

"Well I didn't know," he said, frowning.

 

"You've always been a bit thick."  James' eyes grew kind, and he threw an arm around Sirius.  "It doesn't change anything, Black .  Still no one I'd rather get up to mischief with than you."

 

He felt a rush of gratitude, but hid it with a smirk.  "Well maybe I don't want to get up to mischief anymore."

 

James snorted.  "Then you don't want to hear about my plot to fill Snivelous' knickers with itching potion."

 

"Well, what else could there be to the plot?  Get the knickers, add the potion," Sirius said yawning.  "I could do that myself.

 

"See, that's where you're wrong.  There's nuance and danger, and twists and turns-"

 

"And Lily Evans."  James grinned.  

 

"Lily may or may not be involved."  Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

"It's hopeless, mate.  Never gunna happen." 

 

James ruffled his hair, spiky strands standing on end, staring at his reflection in a striking likeness to Narcissus.   "Used to tell Wolfy the same thing about you," he said, poking Sirius in the stomach.  "Things change.  I'm just ready to be there when they do."

 

"We should go," Sirius said, glancing up at the clock.  "We're going to be late to Transfiguration already, and we've got exams next week."

 

"Since when do you care about exams?"

 

"Since my parents are probably going to kill me already, with the whole claimed omega thing, I might as well be a good student," he said, sighing, straightening his curls in the mirror.  "C'mon."

 

They hurried out of the common room, avoiding a disapproving glare from a prefect, and got themselves to the back of the transfiguration classroom.  Sirius felt rather than heard the growl from the front of the classroom, and Remus turned to look at him, face blank.  He gulped.  

 

"You're gunna get it," James muttered.  "Now his threats actually mean something for you.  He'll have you doing all your homework by the end of the week."

 

"Bugger off," Sirius said, not taking his eyes off the back of Remus' head.  "Nothing's going to change."

 

"Besides you sleeping in the same bed and keeping the rest of us up."  Sirius made a face, and opened his mouth to reply, until Remus turned and met his gaze, shaking his head calmly.  The class went by slowly, with James pestering him and Remus turning back to look at them with an exasperated gleam in his eyes.  He waited at the back of the classroom, sheepishly waving James out the door.  Remus walked down the aisle of desks, half smile on his lips.  Sirius mustered up his most brilliant grin.

 

"So how's my favorite person?" he asked, batting his eyelashes dramatically.  Remus shook his head, still smiling.

 

"Annoyed at his willful omega's attitude.  Why were you late?"

 

"It was James' fault," he began.

 

"Oh don't give me that, Black, the two of you encourage each other."  He threw an arm around Sirius' shoulders, walking him out of the classroom.  "We've got exams next week, and Merlin knows Peter's going to need my help to come close to passing.  You lot better get your shit together before next week."

 

"We'll be fine," Sirius said.  Remus nearly had to drag him to Potions, Sirius watching glumly as James shot him a wink and began wandering off in the other direction.  "Remus, I was raised by Purebloods.  I could make these potions in my sleep."

 

"Then you shouldn't have  problem making them today.  You need to study, my naturally gifted one."  Sirius grumbled the entire way to his seat, then a little more for affect.  Slughorn sat at the chair in the front of the class eating a cauldron cake.  Crumbs spattered the front of his robes, but he gave Sirius and Remus a wave as they took their seats near the front of the class.  Snivellus and Lily were seated at the table beside him, and Lily glanced over and smiled at Sirius.

 

"Alright, Black?  Lupin?"

 

"Not bad, Evans," he replied.  "You?"

 

"Better now that I see Potter isn't here."  Severus glared daggers at Sirius, who met his gaze levelly.  It was harder to do that with alphas now.  His every instinct told him to look down, to submit.  Challenging alphas would be a terrible idea for him.  It was a good thing, a very good thing, Severus was only a beta, because there were a few ways an alpha could have gotten to James through Sirius.  Severus turned away, and Sirius heaved a sigh of relief, looking back to Lily.

 

"He's probably coming," Remus said mildly.  "He doesn't usually skip classes he's got with you."

 

"Well could one of you please tell your stalker friend to lay off?" she asked.  There was something in her gaze, though, something almost fond.  Sirius grinned.  Maybe James was right.  And then James waltzed through the door, running a hand through his messy hair as his eyes landed on Lily.  A wide genuine smile split his face, and Lily seemed to be suppressing a grin as well.  He messed his hair again, staring her down as he approached.  Snivellus glowered next to Lily.

 

"Hey, Evans," he said, giving her a cocky grin.  "Snivellus."  He pointedly turned his head, like he was trying to avoid Lily.  "And how are you two lovebirds doing this morning?"

 

"Same as when you saw me a minute ago," Sirius said.  Remus grabbed his hand under the bench. 

 

"What were you off doing between class?" Remus asked, wary look in his eyes.

 

"Oh, nowhere."  James sat backwards on his seat, fiddling with his hair every few seconds and shooting rather obvious looks at Lily.  Sirius glanced at her too.  She was deep in  a rather one-sided discussion with Severus, chatting to him while he glared at James through the curtain of his greasy hair.  "So what're we brewing today, Slug?" he asked.

 

"If everyone takes their seats, I'd be happy to start the lesson," Slughorn said, brushing off the crumbs.  The room quieted, and he got to his feet, groaning.  "Alright, then, very good.  We'll be discussing amortentia today.  Now, amortentia is frowned upon where it's not outright banned by the Ministry of Magic, so we won't actually be brewing it, but I feel it's important to mention since it's a potion that you might come across as a young person."  He pulled a blackboard to the front of the rooms, and began writing on it.  A paper airplane jabbed Sirius' arm, and he caught a mischievous glance from James.   _Pass to Evans_  he read on the wing.  Shrugging, he handed the paper to Lily, who frowned at him and opened it.  Her face turned beet red, and Snivellus snatched the note from the table, ripping it up, all while glaring at the back of James' head.

 

"Mr. Snape?"  Slughorn asked.  Sirius turned quickly back to the front of the class.  "Is there something you'd like to say in front of the entire class?"

 

Snape looked through his stringy bangs.  "No, sir," he said sullenly.  

 

"Very good.  Now what we will be brewing in class today is a Glamour Potion, which contains a few of the same ingredients used in the amortentia potion.  Snape, you seem to have a lot to say.  Why don't you tell us the ingredient that neutralizes the 'lust' effects of amortentia?"

 

"It's the powdered newt, sir," Snivellus mumbled.  "Compounds found in newt neutralize rose and poppy."

 

"Very good," Slughorn said, putting his hands on his hips.  "Now everyone turn to page 394.  You'll want to be careful to-" And Sirius' mind stopped working.  Remus was grabbing his cock under the table, slowly gripping his shaft and making him hard.  Remus- perfect Remus who'd never ditched a class in his life had his hand around Sirius' cock in the middle of potions class. Sirius shuddered, trying to suppress a moan of pleasure.  And then Remus removed his hand and Sirius realized the whole class was staring at him, including Slughorn, who had a clear question in his eyes.

 

"Er- what?" he asked.  He heard a few muffled snickers.  

 

"I asked if you would please come to the front of the class and help me with this presentation."

 

"Oh, sure," Sirius said.  He thanked Merlin his cock was small enough not to make a huge bulge in his robes, but it still throbbed.  Worse, he could feel slick beginning to flow.  If he wasn't careful, every alpha in the room would be able to tell he was turned on soon.  He hopped to his feet, not seeing another choice, and went to stand by Slughorn.  It seemed like the eyes of everyone were boring into him, and he found that, strangely, he didn't mind.  He kept his eyes locked on Remus, who smirked at him.

 

"Now a glamour won't actually change your appearance, but it will be more difficult, and cost the viewer more concentration to make out what you really look like.  You could think of it as a see-through sheet or a veil.  Sirius, my boy, if you could just take a gulp of this potion."  Slughorn handed him a vial with a viscous yellow liquid.  Sirius stared at it, then at his Professor who gave him an encouraging nod.  Sirius emptied the bottle.  He felt no different, but heard gasps around the classroom.  He glanced at Slughorn, puzzled.  "You all might notice that his features become blurred, or you might notice a difference face entirely.  Sirius shouldn't be seeing anything at all.  This should be the end result of your potion, but we'll test yours on rats.  To work, all!"

 

Sirius slunk back to the bench, wondering if a glammer could hide arousal, because that's what he needed right now.  Remus' hand landed on his thigh, gently stroking his leg.  

 

"Why don't you stay here and look pretty," Remus said, grinning at his obvious effect.  "And I'll go grab our supplies?"  Sirius flipped him off, closing his eyes as he tried to get his body under control.  When he opened them again he saw the glances, quick glances at him, then looking away.  At first it was only the alphas,  the :Lestrange boy, Avery, Abbot and a few others that he could see.  James stared at him strangely.  But then some of the betas began shooting him furtive glances.

  
"What?" he hissed to James, feeling another wave of slick slip from him.  James, for the possibly first time in his life, looked embarrassed.

 

"Mate, you know I don't normally have, like,  _feelings_ towards you?  Sexually?  Well- well you're an omega.  And I'm an alpha.  And you smell good," James said, staring at his cauldron.  Sirius blushed.

 

"Oh.  Sorry."  

 

"No, it's alright," James said, still looking at the cauldron.  "Just very disconcerting."

 

"Mr. Black?" A voice called from the front of the class.  "Might I have a word with you and Mr. Lupin?"  Sirius looked at Remus, petrified, but Remus only gave him a mild smile and beckoned him out of the classroom after Slughorn.  The professor turned to them with a kindly smile.  "I know that you two are a newly bonded pair, and that you haven't been told all the rules yet, but it's obvious that Mr. Black is in a state of some discomfort.  When this occurs, it's kinder to Mr. Black and the rest of the class that you take him out and take care of his needs."

 

"Oh," Remus said, bemused.  "Sorry, Professor."

 

"It's quite alright," Slughorn said, smiling at them again.  "You're excused from class for the day.  Just come back sometime this weekend and you can each brew the potion."

 

"Thank you, sir," Remus said.  Sirius threw his curls over his shoulder, giving his professor a smirk as he followed Remus down the corridor.  He felt very lucky that he was mostly shameless, the only thing he worried about was James.  Remus grabbed his hand, speeding him along.

  
  
"I didn't realize being an omega meant I could skip more classes," Sirius said.  "I'm going to use this every time we have homework due I didn't finish."

 

"No," Remus said with mild disapproval.

 

"Oh come on," Sirius said.  "Exam days?"

 

"No, Sirius," Remus said, looking to the sky like he was asking God why he had to be friends with Sirius.

 

"You mean you don't want to abuse this?  At all?"  Remus smiled tightly at a group of students as they passed, grip on Sirius' hand growing painful.

 

"No, I don't."  Sirius frowned and tried to pull his hand away, but Remus held it too tightly.  "Calm down.  We'll be there soon."

 

"Where are we going?" he asked as Remus led them up an unfamiliar staircase, far enough from the common room that he didn't recognize his surroundings.  Remus didn't answer.  Instead, he let go, leaving Sirius' hand feeling very empty.  He stood confused, watching Remus pace in front of a blank wall.  "What are you doing?"  No answer, just more pacing.  Then the bricks began to move, like the wall in Diagon Alley or his mother's study, revealing an ornate wooden door.  Remus opened it, then looked back at Sirius.  He held his silence, but tilted his head invitingly, walking into the dark room.  Sirius, feeling more and more like a puppy, followed.  

 

"Lumos," Remus muttered, and a chandelier flooded the room with light.  Sirius' mouth dropped open.  In the center of the room was a circular bed, one even bigger than the one his parents shared.  It was covered in a Gryffindor scarlet bedspread, with golden tassels.  A hot tub stood in the corner, bubbling invitingly, and sex toys of all shapes and sizes hung from the walls.  

 

"What the bloody hell is this place?  Hogwarts has a sex dungeon?"  Sirius asked in awe.

 

Remus laughed.  "No, Black.  Hogwarts doesn't have a sex dungeon  as far as I know.  This is the Room of Requirements."  Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus continued, "And no, you can't tell James about it.  His mouth is too big."

 

" _My_ mouth is too big," Sirius murmured, walking around the room and inspecting each surface.  He'd nearly forgotten his horniness.

 

"But I've got something to shove in yours," Remus said, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist.  Sirius gulped, leaning up to kiss the alpha as rational thought began to flee his mind.  Their lips met, spreading warmth from Sirius' head to his toes.  Remus laughed against Sirius' mouth and he pulled away, confused. 

 

"What?"

 

"Sorry," Remus said.  "You're just humping my leg."  

 

"Oh," Sirius said, detangling their legs.  He grinned sheepishly, but Remus scooped him off of his feet, carrying him to the bed, where he dropped him unceremoniously.  Sirius scrambled towards the middle, but Remus grabbed him and pulled him close to the edge, until his head hung off.

  
  
"Open your mouth," he said, fiddling with his robes.  Sirius did, without thought.  He grinned inwardly as Remus pulled out his thick cock and pushed it past Sirius's lips, into his mouth.  Remus moaned, sending a shiver through Sirius's body.  He opened his mouth wider, letting Remus thrust towards the back of his throat.  Remus gripped the front of Sirius' robes and started thrusting, pushing his cock down Sirius' throat.  At first, Sirius just endured, letting Remus do what he wanted, so long as he fucked Sirius eventually, but he began to enjoy it.  Remus was so hard.  And he tasted good, a salty sort of musk.  Before long, Sirius was moaning along with every thrust.  He whined in disappointment as Remus pulled out, earning him a gentle smack to the face.

 

"Don't you want to get fucked?" Remus asked, pulling him up.  Sirius nodded eagerly, leaning into Remus' chest, soaking in the smell of him.  He whined again, earning him a chuckle from Remus, who pulled his clothes off and threw them in an unceremonious heap on the floor.  Sirius followed suit, bouncing happily with anticipation.  Remus gave him a fond smile.  "Come on, then, back on the bed."

 

"How do you want me?" Sirius asked.

 

"On your back.  I want to see your face."  Sirius shivered, complying as quickly as he could.  "Spread your legs," Remus said from the foot of the bed, watching him.  Sirius did, realizing he was trembling from anticipation, bared to his lover, completely exposed.  He lay there for a minute, then lifted his head, shooting a questioning look at Remus.  

 

"Touch yourself," Remus whispered.  Sirius reached for his cock, but Remus shook his head, half smile curling at  his lips. "No, come on.  What do you really want?"  Sirius sighed, suddenly self conscious.  He let his hand roam lower until he grazed a river of his own slick.  He glanced up to see Remus' hungry look, which steered him onward.  He slipped a finger inside himself, shuddering as he finally got what he'd been wanting since the beginning of Potion's class.  Before he could hold it back, a lewd moan escaped from his lips.  He pushed in another finger, pushing the two in and out of himself until he was gasping.  It wasn't enough.  Frustrated, he added a third, pistoning them in and out of himself as he chased his pleasure.  He groaned in annoyance.  It wasn't enough.  It wasn't nearly enough.  He glanced at Remus, desperation radiating from him.

 

"Remus-  I need more.  Need you.  Please."  Remus fell forward onto the bed, crawling to Sirius on his hands and knees.  The desperation cooled as he grew closer, and once Remus fell on top of Sirius, Sirius felt much, much better, even if his fingers were gently pulled out from inside of him.  Remus smelled so good, and his every touch calmed Sirius, sending him into a blissful daze.  Remus stroked his chest, his stomach, his thighs, teasing and inching closer and closer to where Sirius needed him.  Their lips met again, and Sirius felt his melding to his alphas, following the other's every move.  Finally, blessedly, Sirius felt something pressing against his dripping ass.  

 

"You're soaked," Remus said happliy, lining up his cock.  Sirius shivered as it impaled him, and Remus' strong arms wrapped around his shoulders as he began to thrust.  Sirius gasped against Remus' shoulder, finally closer to filled.  He moaned as Remus held him to the bed and pounded his ass.  

 

"Fuck, good omega," Remus said, thrusting harder into him.  Sirius moaned at the praise.  He felt high, like he was on cloud nine, existing for nothing but pleasure, his and his alphas.  "So wet for me.  So desperate for it.  Mine."

 

"Yours, alpha," Sirius murmured, his eyes rolling back in his head as he struggled to string together a complete thought.  "Your omega."  Remus growled above him in a feral possessive way that reminded Sirius of how he sounded as a werewolf, then nipped at the bite marks below Sirius' neck.  Sirius came, gasping as his orgasm hit him, bucking his hips for more friction from the dick inside him, feeling so, so full.  He gasped for breath as he recovered, feeling the streaks of his semen rub from Remus' belly to his.

 

"Good omega," Remus whispered, his breath warm against Sirius's skin.  His thrusts didn't stop even for a moment, fucking Sirius through the sensitive aftermath of his orgasm.  "Cum like a good slut.  Gunna breed your tight ass."  Sirius couldn't reply, he couldn't move, he could merely hang like a rag doll off Remus' cock, every thrust sending shooting sensation, he could no longer tell if it was good or bad, through him.  "

 

Cum," Remus demanded, and incredibly he did, digging his nails so tightly into his lover's back that he was sure he left welts.  He whimpered,  pain coursing through him, tinged with pleasure at the werewolf's every thrust.  Sirius opened his eyes and Remus kissed him again, their mouths moving together over words Sirius didn't understand, Remus' breath mixing with his own, easing the pain until there was pleasure again.  "'Mm gunna fill you up," Remus promised, licking down his jawline to his neck.  "Fill you up with my knot.  Cum until you can't hold any more."  Sirius nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth for more than the moans that slipped out of him at a constant rate now.

 

"You want that, baby?"  Remus asked, speeding up.  "You want me to fill you up with my cum?"

 

"Yes," Sirius whispered between gasps.  "Need- need a knot."

 

"I know you do," Remus said, his voice low and husky.  "And so does everyone in Potions now.  Poor little omega.  Didn't get his knot fast enough not to puddle his seat in front of the Slytherins."  Sirius keened.  Remus' cock was growing bigger now, and it was starting to hurt.  On instinct, Sirius struggled to get out from under Remus, to save himself from the huge knot that wanted to lock them together.  Remus held him down and whispered in his ear.  "Shh omega, take my knot.  Take it all like a good boy.  You're going to feel so good.  Gunna like it so much."

 

The thrusts were shorter now, shorter and faster, dragging the beginnings of a knot across Sirius' prostate.  "Too much," he said, starting to panic again.  

 

"No, this is what you were begging for a minute ago, baby, come on.  You can take it."  Sirius took it, he didn't have a choice.  Remus closed his mouth around the bite he'd made before, grazing the marks with his teeth.  Sirius saw stars as he came again, his cock dry, feeling himself pulsing on Remus' knot.  Remus soon followed, head snapping backwards as he groaned, releasing a warm jet of liquid into Sirius, who shuddered, shaking with the intensity as Remus collapsed on top of him.  Sleepily, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' back, feeling himself drifting off.  He woke twenty minutes later as another orgasm ripped through his exhausted body, milking every drop of semen from Remus' hard knot.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about you, Sirius? Big plans for vacation?" James asked, lounging under their favorite tree in the courtyards, playing with his snitch, knicked from practice.

 

"No," he said shortly, familiar pit of anxiety rolling around his stomach. James gave him a sympathetic glance.

 

"Haven't told them yet?"

 

"I'm hoping I can avoid it this summer. Wear scarves. Use hormone blockers. Hide up in my room as often as I can. It's not all that different from what I do every summer." James looked unconvinced. Remus wrapped an arm around him protectively. 

 

"He'll only have to be there a month," Remus promised. "After that I'll be home. If my parents didn't insist on dragging me off to Romania on another wild goose chase-"

 

"For a cure, right? For being a werewolf," Peter piped up, looking pleased to know something. The others looked over their shoulders for eavesdroppers, scowling at Peter.

 

"For his 'furry little problem,' Pettigrew," James admonished. Remus, whose face had gone quite pale, nodded.

 

"There won't be anything there, of course. There never is. I hate to leave you here without me."

 

"I'll be fine," Sirius said, tossing his curls over his shoulders. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 

"When your fuck face parents realize you've been claimed by a half-blood werewolf, you mean. And out of wedlock, no less."

 

"I'm not worried," Sirius lied. He watched as James' snitch nearly escaped, forcing James to lunge after it with far less grace than usual. He snickered. "Watch out Potter, you'll lose your place on the team."

 

James flipped him off, glancing in the direction of Lily Evans as though afraid she might have seen, but Lily was pointedly, as usual, ignoring him, talking to a fourth year Gryffindor. "You know you can always come stay with me," he said casually, messing his hair up with the hand unoccupied with the snitch. "We've got loads of room. And my mum loves you."

 

"Thanks, Jamie," he said, sighing and closing his eyes as Remus stroked his hair. "I'll be fine. You lot worry too much."

 

"And you don't worry enough," Remus said mildly. "How'd you feel about the potions exam?"

 

"Easy," Sirius said. "Slug gave us more than enough time."

 

"Good," he said standing and stretching towards the sky. "I've got arithmancy. You three stay out of trouble." 

 

Sirius waved gloomily. With every exam, they were closer to the inevitable parting. He struggled going a day without Remus, let alone a month, but if it was what he needed to do to keep up appearances with his family, he'd try. "Want to keep practicing our," he gave them a meaningful look, "transformations?"

 

"There's bound to be some empty classrooms. C'mon, then." James jumped to his feet, his mask of boredom slipping a hair as he threw the snitch into his pocket and led them back into the castle, sending a cheery wave Lily's way. They found what they were looking for on the third floor, an empty classroom with a healthy layer of dust covering each desk. 

 

"Who first?" James asked after locking the door. "Sirius? You want to show us up again?"

 

He sighed. "It's not showing you up. I've a long ways to go, yet. I can just do the ears."

 

"Go on, then," Peter said, beady eyes eager. Sirius concentrated on his breathing, low and deep, deep into his stomach. He found a rhythm quickly; it was getting easier with all the practice they'd done. Then he reached his awareness outward, trying for the full-body scan their books promised would come with time. Nothing. Disappointed, he tried again, focusing on the top of his head, down to his ears-

 

"Yes!" James crowed, punching at the air with his fist. Sirius opened his eyes, gingerly reaching his hands to his ears. He'd done it again; he could feel the soft fur, the enlarged ears that ended in points. He grinned.

 

"Like I said, it's just a start."

 

"Better than Petty and I, though, Black, well done," James said, tugging on his ears with a wide smile. "You've got to be a wolf, or a dog or something. Merlin, I wish I knew what I was."

 

"You'll find out," Sirius said. He focused on his breathing again, feeling a tingling sensation as his ears shrank back to normal. "Alright, Peter, you next."

 

Pettigrew stared at them, uncomfortable. "I can't even get the breathing right," he whined. "There's no way I'll ever-"

 

"Not with that attitude you won't." James pushed the sleeves of his robes up. "I'll go. You two have to tell me if you see something." His face went blank, some of the color draining from it. For a full minute, there was nothing. Then, for only a moment, something sprouted from his head and Sirius gasped. They disappeared in moments, but were unmistakable.

 

"You've got horns, mate," Sirius cried, gripping James' robes in excitement. "You did it."

 

James crowed again, pulling Sirius into his chest and hugging him tightly. Peter frowned. "I don't see why we have to do this. We'll still be in terrible danger when he transforms. We should just send him a card. Or something."

 

James released Sirius, nearly bouncing around the room with giddiness. "Shove, off, Pettigrew, if you don't want to do this find something else to do. What'd they look like, Sirius? Were they big?"

 

"Big and pronged," he affirmed. "You had it, Jamie. It's easier after the first time, too. You know what it feels like."

 

"Blimey. To think we have to go the whole summer without practice after this. It doesn't seem fair."

 

"We'll pick it up again," Sirius assured him. He sat on a desk and stared at Peter expectantly. "Well? It's your turn."

 

Pettigrew squinted his eyes shut, his mouth puckering into a caricature of a kiss. He seemed to stop breathing, his face turning red as he concentrated. After a few moments, his eyes flew open, and he glanced between Sirius and James with pleading eyes. "I can't do it. See, I told you I couldn't."

 

"Oh, bloody hell," James muttered under his breath. "Go on, Black. Show us again."

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing, and by the time they finished, James could keep his antlers fixed for a whole five seconds before they shrank back into his head. Sirius found that it took less and less effort to keep his ears the more he practiced. He just wished that he could get something else as well, something that showed any sort of improvement. Peter struggled, though, even to keep his breath even enough. Sirius would have given up on him entirely if James hadn't been so insistent that they all learn, that Remus had someone to spend the lonely nights of the full moon with. They left for the common room, exhausted but triumphant. It seemed becoming animagi was well within at least his and James' reach.

 

The following day was the end of year feast. Sirius sat beside Remus, gripping his hand so tightly that Sirius' own fell asleep. They sat together, huddled closely, and Sirius considered saying he changed his mind, that he wanted to stay with Remus like mates should, no matter what, but he held his tongue. His freedom was still too precious. They were to have the rest of their lives together. They could surely spend a few summers apart and, if anything, it was good for them to have their own lives. Still. The Ravenclaw banners hung high above them and the table beside theirs was more smug than usual. The hall was full of laughter nd chatter, even his friends joked and talked around him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Lily behind him.

 

"'Ello, Evans," he said, forcing up a smile.

 

"I have the potions you need," she said softly, handing something to him from under her robes. He quickly hid it under his own. "Three drops in the morning should block out your scent for twenty four hours. Take it with food. And Sirius, be careful. It's not illegal but-"

 

"It's frowned upon, I know," he said. She gave him a half smile. "Thank you, Lily. Really, you're a lifesaver. I never could have brewed this."

 

"I know," she said. A worried gleam shone from her eyes. "You will be careful, won't you, Black? This place would be too quiet without you."

 

"I will. Have a good summer, alright?"

 

"You too," she said. James leaned out of the bench, blocking her path with a cocky grin.

 

"Hey, Evans," he said, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Wanna go out with me this summer?"

 

"No," she said, rolling her eyes at Sirius. "Bye, Black."

 

"Oh come off it, we'll do something fun. I'll fly you to the moon. Or at least to Paris."

 

"Bye, Evans," Sirius called. He punched James lightly in the shoulder, and his friend rubbed his arm, scowling.

 

"One of these days she'll go out with me." 

 

Sirius exchanged a glance with Remus and Peter, and in unison they said, "No she won't."

 

~~

 

Somehow he made it through the feast, back to the common room where the end of the year party was beginning to get under way. Remus handed him a generous goblet of firewhiskey, and Sirius drank deeply, enjoying the burn as the liquor forced its way down his throat. Lily waved from across the room, red flush in her cheeks and laughter in her eyes as she talked to that same fourth year he didn't know. He waved back. James sulked a few feet away, and Sirius found it was impossible to stay glum.

 

"Don't pout, Potter, it's a bad look on you," Sirius said, slinging an arm around James, who was already on his third glass of whiskey.

 

"I don't get it. She'll talk to Snivellus but not me. Am I that hideous?"

 

"I mean you could use improvement. That hair for one thing..."

 

"Hey!" James ruffled his messy hair fondly, glaring at Sirius. He sighed.

 

"Alright, you can come with me to talk to her. But you have to be good. No asking her out again. And no dishing on Snivellus." James opened his mouth to protest but Sirius stopped him with a finger. He beckoned James, and together they approached Lily. "Hullo again, Lily. You changed." She had changed from her robes to a pretty dark blue dress in a muggle fashion, that complimented her shining fiery hair, which curled at the ends.

 

"Hello, Black. Thank you for noticing. You're looking dashing as ever." Her eyes narrowed as she turned to his companion. "Potter."

 

"Evans," he said, casually leaning against a table, which slid backwards nearly sending him tumbling to the floor. "Any plans for summer holidays?"

 

"Try to make my sister hate me less," she said. Her face clouded over, and for half a moment she looked sadder than Sirius had ever seen her. Then she brightened. "We're going to Spain on holiday. I'll spend some time on the beach trying to make myself less miserably pale."

 

James placed a hand on her arm, and, to Sirius' surprise, she didn't shake him off. "You and Sirius both. Family problems are tough," he said, face full of genuine compassion. "I'm sorry, Evans."

 

Lily looked surprised. "Thanks, Potter. I mean, she has to get over it eventually, doesn't she? Being a muggle."

 

"She will," James said, his hand still resting on her arm. Like he realized he was being genuine, he pulled it away, his typical smirk reappearing on his face. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can I get you a drink?"

 

"I'll take a gin and tonic, please." Sirius and James glanced at each other, nonplussed. Lily rolled her eyes. "It's a muggle drink but I saw some gin over there."

 

"I'm on it," James said, hurrying off in the direction of the drinks.

 

"Potter's less annoying when he's not trying to impress me," Lily mused. Sirius grinned.

 

"He's just less annoying when he's drinking. Keep him drunk and you'll keep him out of your hair." Lily smiled back, her green eyes gleaming.

 

"I'll have to sneak some liquor into his pumpkin juice every morning. With any luck that will keep him out of my hair." Sirius felt an arm reach around his shoulders. "Hello, Lupin."

 

"Evans," Remus said, with a mild smile. "Your year end up alright?"

 

"Not bad. History of Magic gave me some problems, but I passed which is all I could really ask for." James reappeared, carrying another full goblet of firewhiskey along with a strange clear liquid with a lime on top, triumph clear on his face.

 

"Would you mind terribly if I stole Sirius?" he asked. She shook her head knowingly.

 

"You lot say your goodbyes. I'll see you next year, yeah?" She turned to James, taking the drink with a tight smile, but consenting to follow him to a corner of the room. Remus grabbed Sirius by the hand and pulled him away toward the common room. Sirius shivered at the desire in his eyes. They reached the empty dormitory, and with no preamble, Remus threw him on the bed. Sirius laughed.

 

"Whatdya want, Lupin?" he asked teasingly. "A warm chat over a cup of coco?"

 

"Might be time for coco after," Remus growled, ripping Sirius' robes off easily, followed by his own. "For now I want to remind you who you belong to. A month's a long time, after all."

 

"Please, wolfy," Sirius said, gasping as Remus kissed his neck, biting him gently enough to send shivers through his body. "You're not so easy to forget."

 

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Remus said. Sirius frowned.

 

"You don't like it?"

 

"It's too obvious. What about Moony?"

 

"Because of the full moon," Sirius said, scratching his chin. "Alright, then, Moony it is."

 

Remus grinned, biting his neck as he hopped on top of Sirius, shoving a few fingers inside him with no preamble. Sirius gasped. The firewhiskey and smell of Remus combined had him feeling dizzy, lightheaded, and very, very, wet. Remus grunted in appreciation, pistoning his fingers into Sirius quickly until Sirius gasped and came, feeling his hole clamping down hungrily as his cock spurted a thin jet of liquid. Remus' smirk grew wider as he removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock. Sirius found himself clinging to Remus, shaking with every thrust, his fingernails digging into the werewolf's skin, trying to hold him there forever, if he could. He lost track of how many times he came. The world faded until it was nothing but pleasure and blinding light. When he felt Remus's knot growing, he didn't struggle as he usually did, he merely bit his lip and waited until the stretching pain turned to pleasure and he was cumming again. 

 

When he came too, he was under a blanket, wrapped in his lovers arms, hard knot still lodged inside him. Smiling sleepily, he let himself drift off to sleep, not worrying about his family or the summer, content in the arms of Remus Lupin for one more night. Morning came, and he followed his friends as bravely as he could to the train. They spent much of the ride in silence. Peter and James were too hungover to be good company and Sirius was afraid to speak too much to Remus, to shatter the spell of peace that hung over them. Soon, far too soon, they arrived. Remus embraced him, kissing him hard as Sirius dissolved into his arms. And then it was over. He marched onto the station, found the brother he'd hardly seen all year and made his way to where his parents stood all in black delicate smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

When he came too, he was under a blanket, wrapped in his lovers arms, hard knot still lodged inside him.  Smiling sleepily, he let himself drift off to sleep, not worrying about his family or the summer, content in the arms of Remus Lupin for one more night.  Morning came, and he followed his friends as bravely as he could to the train. They spent much of the ride in silence. Peter and James were too hungover to be good company and Sirius was afraid to speak too much to Remus, to shatter the spell of peace that hung over them.  Soon, far too soon, they arrived. Remus embraced him, kissing him hard as Sirius dissolved into his arms. And then it was over. He marched onto the station, found the brother he'd hardly seen all year and made his way to where his parents stood all in black delicate smiles on their faces.

 

"Have any plans for the summer?" Regulus asked.  Was his brother mocking him?

 

"No," he said shortly.  "What about you? You running off to see Malfoy, or your other little friends?"

 

Regulus glanced away, looking almost embarrassed.  "I won't tell them," he said. Sirius' heart fluttered.  He had been trying not to think about it, but there could only be one thing Regulus meant.

 

"Thank you," he managed.  His brother nodded, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  Sirius steeled himself, then walked the final fifteen feet to meet his parents.  His mother pulled Regulus into a hug, ignoring him.

 

"Oh, Reg, we missed you so much."  Walburga's squinting eyes closed and she rocked him back and forth as though he were a baby.  Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

"Hello, father," he said.  His father gave him a tight smile.

 

"Sirius," his father said, nodding.  "Have you given up that mudblood softness of yours yet?"

 

"Not yet," he said coolly.  He caught sight of James out of the corner of his eye, hugging his mother and chatting excitedly.  He pushed the jealousy down until he no longer felt it. Regulus pulled free of Walburga and stuck his hand out.  Their father shook it firmly, clapping a hand across his back. Sirius took in a deep breath and faced his mother.  She looked him up and down, nose curling up as though she smelt something rotten. Then her face shifted into a horribly sweet smile.  She pulled him into her embrace.

 

"Sirius, dear.  I noticed those horrid pictured you've stuck to your walls.  I know you'll want to take them down the moment we're home. Or there might be consequences."

 

He looked at James, trying to mimic that irritating smirk of his.  "I'm afraid I can't, mother, much as I would wish to. I used permanent sticking charms."

 

Her lip curled, and she regarded him.  "We'll see." She hurried them through the crowd, gripping his arm.  He felt her disapperate them, felt his insides squish together and rapidly pull apart again as a loud crack echoed in the space around them.  He brushed off his robes and strode into the beautiful old house. That was one thing the Blacks had going for them. A lot of beauty. Candles softly lit the entrance to the main hall, and Kreature and Diti hustled up to take their bags.

 

"Master Regulus," Kreature said, grovelling on the ground and making sickening noises.  "So good to have you home, sir." Sirius strode past the elves, ignoring his parents and walking straight to his room.  He threw himself backwards onto his bed, staring at the motionless muggle women who decorated his walls, clad in bikinis and vapid smiles.  He'd have to add more now that his mother had commented on them. They grinned at him like old friends, welcoming back to his room. Someone yelled below him, but Sirius didn't have the energy to focus or see who it was.  Remus was hundreds of miles away by now, forgetting about him already. Sighing, he stumbled to his desk and tore a piece of parchment loose.

 

_ Dear Moony,  _ he began.  He paused. Dear Moony what?  It's been an hour and I already miss you?  I'm going insane already and a few words from you would bring me back to reality?  He sighed, chewing at the feathers on his quill. 

 

_ Dear Moony, _

_I hope you made it to Romania in one piece.  Things are the same as ever here. Regulus aced all his exams, of course, so my parents are_ _in better moods than usual.  I don't know how long it will take for my owl to find you, but I'm sure I'll be missing you by the time you get this._

_ Yours now and always, _

_ S.B. _

_ P.S-  _ _ How many Slytherins does it take to stir a cauldron? _

_ Just one. He puts his wand in the cauldron and the world revolves around him _

 

Sirius walked to the window and stuck his head out, peering around for one of the four family owls.  Guinevere saw him and flapped over, her foot haughtily extended for the scroll. He tied it to her, handing her a treat before sending her off again.  He huffed back to his bed, letting his head hit the soft comforter first. It was going to be a long summer.

 

~~

 

He survived the first few weeks alright.  Each morning he put three drops of the potion Lily'd given him on his tongue, effectively masking any pheromones that wanted to escape him.  James wrote him daily in his typical illegible scrawl, and he'd taken to signing off his letters as "Prongs." Maybe he'd been practicing. Sirius would have, he told himself, but he didn't seem to have the energy for it.  Not here. He'd catch back up once he got to school. He got occasional letters from Peter, and his boredom was so great that he relished even those. Remus had only managed to write twice, and much as Sirius tried to hide his annoyance, it burst out of him at awkward times, like during dinner or when a house elf was foolish enough to end up under his feet.  Logically he knew it wasn't Remus' fault; he really did, but after waiting nearly a week for an answer, only to receive a few lines of rote platitudes- it was enough to make anyone crazy.

 

A month into summer he was done.  He left his room only for meals, spending most of his time eyeing the peeling wallpaper, looking for patterns that could help him make sense of Remus' absence.  When he did leave, he caught his mother's nagging lectures about unsuitable friends, or blood purity. The scarf he'd kept on as a permanent fixture for the summer began to feel more and more like a noose.  The only times he felt really alive were the rare moments between receiving James' letters and replying to them. He grew hazy, uncomfortable as the summer dragged on. He forgot to take his potion some mornings, racing up to take it in the afternoons when he remembered only to find that he'd had no side effects from forgetting.  Then, one evening five weeks into the summer, he realized he had missed an entire dose. He eyed the flask hidden in his robes which hung over his desk. It was too far. His eyes were too heavy. He would just have to remember to take it in the morning. 

 

When he opened his eyes, however, an irritating rapping on his window distracted him.  He pulled the owl in, throwing it a treat before blearily reading the letter.

 

_ Sirius- _

_ I am so sorry to keep doing this, but I'm afraid this letter will have to be short as well.  There aren't many owls here; we're exploring some ancient crypt of a long-dead king that might have had lycanthropy, and I don't know when I'll be back.  I miss you with my whole heart and more. I hope you're hanging in there. Can't wait to see you once school starts up again.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Moony _

 

Sirius sighed.  His first instinct was to write a scathing letter, to ask why Remus had abandoned him to go fuck every Romanian man, to beg him to come back- but somehow he didn't even have the energy for that.  He slipped the gaudy Gryffindor scarf around his neck and slowly made his way down the stairs. Kreature glared at him suspiciously from the kitchen, taking a deep sniff.

 

"Something is wrong with Master Sirius.  Kreature wonders what it could be-"

 

Sirius kicked at him, sending him yelping backwards.  "I told you not to talk like that, Kreature. Annoying little shit.  What's for breakfast."

 

"M-master Regulus and Mistress are eating on the porch.  I believe Master Black is in the dining room. Which would you prefer?"  Kreature spoke slowly, sullen disapproval dripping from every syllable. 

 

"Inside will be fine," Sirius said with a mocking bow.  He swallowed his worries and made his way to the dining room, where he sat nearly as far as possible from his father.  Orion put down his paper, drinking his tea and staring at Sirius, waiting for him to say something. Sirius merely traced the grains of the table, following the lines.

 

"You alright, boy?" his father asked, a hint of concern on his face.  Orion sniffed at the air and froze. Sirius knew he should be paying attention, knew it was important, but he couldn't get his mind to focus.  It was scattered and fevered, refusing to think or to stop moving. Kreature and his father were right; something was horribly wrong with him.

 

"Something- something's wrong," he managed.  He tried to plead with his eyes, desperate for his father's help, for anything.  Orion approached him, eyes black and predatory. He couldn't breath, his angry father loomed above him and Sirius bared his neck subconsciously, unable to stop himself.  The scarf slipped, revealing the bite between his shoulder and his neck. Terror hit him.

 

"Something is wrong," his father spat.  Sirius cowered into his chair, whimpering as his father's hands clasped his shoulders and tugged the scarf off his neck.  "Who did this? Who did you let claim you like some thoughtless slut? You were supposed to-"

 

"Supposed to what?" Sirius hissed, looking at the floor, unable to lift his face an inch to meet his father's gaze.

 

"We were going to give you to the Malfoys.  That's a fine name, fine place for any omega-"

 

"You knew?" Sirius whispered.  He should be angry, he knew that he should be angry, but he couldn't feel anything other than afraid- and shamefully aroused.  "You knew I was an omega and you never told me?"

 

His father's hands gently massaged his shoulders, one hand reaching toward Sirius's neck, then caressing it.  Sirius let out a moan, stopping himself, ashamed. Gooseflesh spread over his body. "You would have gone to the Malfoys and known nothing but pleasure.  Lucius wouldn't abandon you during your heat like whatever cretin you let bite your fucking neck. But it's too late for that now. The Malfoys wouldn't want a used omega."

 

Sirius shivered again, arching his hips forward as he began to burn, his every vein burning from the touch of the alpha- his father, he reminded himself angrily- that loomed over him.  "He-he's stuck out of the country," Sirius whispered, not sure why he felt the need to explain himself to his father. "It's not his fault."

 

"But it's you that will pay," Orion promised.  Sirius couldn't move, he felt petrified, like all the strength had seeped from his bones.  He knew he needed to run, to get away from the man stroking his chest, the man urging little gasps from Sirius' mouth with every cares.  He closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks growing red as his ass leaked. His cock extended painfully. "Stay here. I'm going to get your mother."  Orion strode away, and Sirius strained against every instinct to fight, to move. He strained, feeling sweat break out on his brow, but he was able to reach down and grab his wand.  

 

_ "Accio  _ chest," he spat, thanking Merlin he hadn't unpacked much.  He ran out the doors and onto the street, gripping the suitcase with white knuckled hands.  Someone shouted something behind him, and a shrill voice yelled out for him to stop. Unsure what else to do, he flung his left hand into the air, pointing his wand at the sky.  Nothing happened, and the footsteps grew closer. He lifted his wand again- then once more- and a crack echoed through the air as a large purple bus appeared. Sirius scrambled on, not able to believe his luck.

“ _ Drive,” _ he yelled.  The driver needed no more encouragement.  The bus shot off down the street, leaving his parents behind.  Sirius laughed in relief, meeting the eyes of the boy who’d let him on.  “That was brilliant. What do I owe you?"

 

"That depends on where you're headed," the boy said, smiling politely as he helped Sirius load his luggage.  The bus was nearly empty, save for a sleepy old woman curled up on a shaking bed. The boy's hand brushed his, and jolts raced up Sirius' spine.  Another wave of slick flowed down his leg, and he clutched himself, embarrassed. The boy stared at him sympathetically. "Are you alright, mate? Got someone to help you through-" he gestured up and down Sirius' body.  "That?"

 

"Bonded," Sirius choked.  He sat down, the nice boy's arm across his shoulder.  "But he's in Romania."

 

"Bloody hell," the boy hissed.  "Well I'm just a beta. You can play with me and he won't mind."  Sirius wasn't sure whether that was true or not, but something about it felt wrong.  He shoved off the arm.

 

"Just St. Mungo's, please," he gasped.  The boy pulled back.

 

"Sure.  Hey Ern!"

 

"What?" the driver asked, looking away from the road and nearly sending the bus into a muggle house.  Sirius gripped the railing.

 

"One to St. Mungo's.  How much you reckon that'll run?"

 

"Ten sickles."

 

"At'll be ten sickles," the boy said, grinning at Sirius as he fumbled in his pockets and handed over the change.  "Thanks, very much. We'll take you right away."

 

And then Sirius lost all sense of time.  His hand wandered to his ass, and he felt the stare of the boy who'd helped him on as he fingered himself, moaning, his fingers pushing him to the edge but not quite over it.  The bus lurched to a stop and hands helped him off the bus. Someone pulled his hands off of his ass and he cursed at whoever it was who'd done it. Strong hands and the smell of alphas overwhelmed him.  He closed his eyes and whimpered, arching his hips forward and struggling against whoever held his hands down.

 

"Sirius?"  A pretty young omega asked him, eyes wide and worried.  "Sirius who's your alpha? I know you're in a lot of discomfort but we need your alpha's permission before we treat you.

 

"Remus Lupin," he gasped, glancing up to see a sea of alpha eyes gazing down at him, hunger clear in all of them.  "But he's in Romania."

 

The omega hurried off, and the alphas carried him into a room, strapping his arms down at his sides and tying his legs spread wide apart.  He thrashed for a moment, a string of needy whines escaping his throat, but stopped when he realized he was the only one still in the room.  He stilled, trying not to think about how horny he was. It was nearly a half hour before the omega returned, followed by one of the healers.  

 

"We found him.  Had to have someone apparate out there, but never mind.  This is Healer Abbot. He's going to relieve your discomfort.  Do you want me to stay?" Sirius shook his head. He wanted whatever was going to happen to happen, dammit.  She hurried out, and Healer Abbot stood over him, vanishing his clothes with a smooth swipe of his wand. 

 

"Hello, Mr. Black," Healer Abbot said.  "May I call you Sirius?" Sirius nodded.  There was a strong glare of disapproval on his face, but it wasn't directed at Sirius.  "I'm going to get closer to you now so that your body can relax. I'm going to reach a hand down and finger you, alright?"

 

"Alright," Sirius whispered.  The doctor grew closer until his smell overwhelmed Sirius' senses.  "Alpha," he said, thrusting his hips upward. Something slipped inside him, followed quickly by something else.  Sirius came instantly, his muscles clenching around the two fingers, trying to milk them dry. 

 

"That's very good, Sirius," the healer murmured into his ear, stroking his hair.  The fingers began to thrust, and Sirius felt more slick leak out of him with each motion.  He moaned, straining his hips up. He needed more. The fingers pulled out, and he whined. "It's okay," the healer said.  "I'm getting something I think you're going to like very much."

 

Sirius tried to lift himself, to stretch around and see just what it was the healer was getting, but his restraints held him in place.  He grunted in frustration, but stopped when he saw the knotted dildo in the healer's hand. Healer Abbot smiled, laying on top of him. He felt the dildo press against his hole and relaxed, letting it slip inside him.  "Good omega," Healer Abbot said. " _ Animata _ .  The dildo started thrusting into him, drawing breathless moans from his lips.  He came again, nuzzling his face into the alpha's chest as his cock shuddered. The healer praised him, stroking his hair and whispering into his ear, the smell intoxicating Sirius as he felt orgasm after orgasm roll over him, never quite satisfying.  Finally the dildo began to grow inside him. He panicked as he always did, trying to avoid the knot, but the restraints kept him in position, and the Healer's gentle hands ran over his body.

 

 

"Come on, Sirius, you can do it.  It’ll make you feel so much better."  Sirius gulped, giving in to the sensations as he felt his entire body tense up, then spasm in the most powerful orgasm he'd had in weeks.  Healer Abbot twitched on top of him, and something thick and warm hit Sirius' stomach. The healer slid off of him, giving him a bemused smile.  He fumbled with his robes and Sirius caught a glimpse of a huge erect dick before it slipped out of sight again. "It's patients like you that make it hard to stay ethical," he mused.  Sirius felt his face flushing. He'd carried on like a whore for the entire day. 

 

"I'm sorry, sir," he said.

 

"No," the healer said seriously.  "I'm sorry, Sirius. No alpha should treat their omega this way.  i'm afraid I've had to report the neglect to the law enforcement department being that you're under age.  I'm sure they'll give Mr. Lupin quite a talking to. No omega should have to suffer a heat on their own, without their alpha or a surrogate.  I'm glad you came in today, Sirius. Good omega."

 

Sirius felt another rush of pleasure swirl through him..  "Thank you, sir," he said, eyes downcast.

 

"Of course," Healer Abbot said.  Sirius felt his eyes on him. "I'll be back presently to help you again.  Is there someone you wish for me to call?"

 

"James Potter, sir," Sirius said.  It was impulsive, probably stupid, but James was the only one he could think of that would let him stay with him, no strings attached.  Healer Abbot nodded, giving him a last glance before leaving the room. The dildo shifted in Sirius' ass, making him clench downward. It was going to be a long week.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

By the sixth day, his heat was nearly over, with only occasional bursts of need arising. Healer Abbot stayed nearby him, but still, every time he left the room, Sirius felt a blinding pain of separation. The healer helped him bathe and dress himself, and Sirius was feeling far more like his old self again. When James arrived, a relief so powerful tears came to his eyes crashed over him. James looked at him from the doorway, more serious than Sirius had ever seen him.

 

"Hey mate," he said, smiling to show that he was just fine, thank you.

 

"That son of a bitch," James said, his face flushing red. "He hasn't seen you once all summer?"

 

"It's not his fault," Sirius said. James approached slowly, like he was afraid Sirius would startle, and took a seat beside the bed. The familiar scent of James filled the room and Sirius felt a drug-like high wash over him. "He's been in Romania. You know, for his furry little problem? He couldn't leave his parents without a good excuse."

 

"I'm going to kill him," James said calmly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

 

"Jamie, I'm fine. Healer Abbot has been taking great care of me. I just panicked because I didn't have an alpha around. That wasn't my dick-head father, that is. And now Remus would be here if he could. He sent a letter. His dad thinks they're onto something with a cure."

 

"Oh, a letter," James said, laughing bitterly. "Well that makes it all fine, then. You're coming home with me, Sirius, today. I'm never going to let your parents hurt you again, okay? My parents agree. I promise."

 

Graditude and warmth swam through him, and he closed his eyes as James ran a hand over his forehead. "Thanks," he mumbled, not sure what else to say. James hugged him tight to his chest, and for a moment Sirius forgot about Remus, about right and wrong, and just leaned against his best friend, savouring the warmth. And then James pulled away, grinning at Sirius. 

 

"We'll figure this out, okay? I got you. I promise."

 

"Even if Doctor Abbot's not on board?'

 

"Especially then. He seems to care about you. But if he's not with you, I am. He said I can check you out today. As your alpha."

 

"My-my alpha" Sirius choked, fog receding even further. "Remus is my alpha."

 

"Not if he doesn't win this case. And to be totally honser I don't think he should win it. He treated you like shit, Siri."

 

"No," Sirius said, pushing the clouds entirely out of his brain. "No he didn't mean to. He was busy."

 

"It doesn't have to be anything physical," James said, sounding hurt. "I don't need it to be. I just need to know you're taken care of."

 

"When's the hearing?" Sirius asked, finally able to pull himself into a seated position. "You'll vouch for him, won't you, Jamie? Please. For me."

 

"I don't know if I'll even get a say," James said slowly, scrutinizing him. Sirius lifted his neck further up, exposing it to James, who scowled at him. "I'll do what's best for you, idiot. But you know I'm straight. I'm not going to try to beat Remus's claim or anything. I just want to know that he can take care of you. And if you can't, we'll find someone who can."

 

Sirius scowled, waiting for James to saw something else, something even more offensive. But he simply extended his hand, lifting Sirius effortlessly out of his hospital bed. Together they walked out of St. Mungo's, ignoring the glances aimed at Sirius, the hungry eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere now. Mr. and Mrs. Potter waited for them outside, holding robes for Sirius. They were Gryffindor, Gryffindor and cool, letting the soft breeze reach in between Sirius' legs, teasing him. He held on to Mr. Potter's hand, letting the couple apparate them to Godrick's hollow.

 

The Potter's home was large enough, with four bedrooms and a quaint little garden out front, full of flowers and full bloom, along with some herbs and vegetables. Sirius loved it. Every time he visited he felt like royalty, like a second son, really. Mrs. Potter doted on him to the point of annoyance, shoving his mouth full of pastries and deserts until he couldn't possibly fit any more. Mr. Potter, like James, was gruff, overly protective of Sirius, and determined to keep him distracted from the Remus situation. And there were times when he almost forgot. Almost. But on the fifth day, Mr. Potter called Sirius into his office.

 

"The trial is today," he said without preamble. Sirius felt a cold hand grip his heart, squeezing it. "James didn't want to tell you, but you have a right to know. And if you want to attend, they'll take your testimony into account."

 

"I want to go. Will you take me?"

 

"Technically-" Mr. Potter rubbed his cheek, then pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "Technically James is your legal alpha at the moment, so he'll have to take you. But I've spoken with him, and he will. It's very likely in this case that they'll allow him to remain your alpha, though there may be a probationary period. You're both very young, and he didn't know many of the conventions we take for granted. Try not to worry too much."

 

"Thank you," Sirius said. The hand around his heart relaxed, letting him take in a few deep breaths. "Thank you- I'll get Jamie. Thank you, sir."

 

Mr. Potter smiled at him, his eyes bemused. "No need to thank me, Sirius. And no matter how things go today, you'll always have a home here." 

 

Sirius thanked him again, then found James. It took considerably less effort to convince him than Sirius had been expecting, and they set off for the ministry together through the fireplace. Sirius brushed himself off and stepped into the huge entrance hall. He felt eyes on him instantly, and cowered behind James as they walked down the long corridor, stopping before the lift, where a gaggle of witches and wizards stood waiting. A few owls hovered, their wings sending gusts of wind into Sirius's face. A wizard that must have been in his early fifties tapped Sirius' arm, leering.

 

"If you're not spoken for, darlin', I've got a nice nest egg saved up. And a house in Godrick's Hollow. I'd love to take you out."

 

"He's with me," James growled, throwing an arm around Sirius. The man's leer turned to a scowl, and he strode off, casting them a dirty look over his shoulder.

 

"Sorry," Sirius said.

 

"Yeah, mate, this is really all your fault. Nothing to do with that creepy bloke. You should try being less attractive. Brush your hair out or something. You can get a nice frizz forest going if you try." Sirius sighed, punching James' arm. They boarded the life together. Sirius made sure to stick straight beside James, and not to look at anyone for more than a moment or so. Finally they arrived in front of a small, plain door. He heaved a sigh of relief as they entered together. He'd expected the huge courtroom his aunt had been tried in, but this room merely held a desk and a few benches. A witch and two wizards sat behind the desk, giving him gentle smiles as he glanced around. His heart leaped as his gaze landed on Remus, standing near the back of the room, but James pulled him to the bench.

 

"I expect you must be Sirius. Is that right?" the witch asked.

 

"Yes," Sirius said, glancing back at Remus. "Yes and I still want to be his mate." The people behind the desk chuckled.

 

"Well we'll do our best to make that happen, alright, young man? Unfortunately, you're still a minor. Which is why we're here. If we determine that it's safe for you to continue to be bonded to Mr. Lupin, then we'll make sure that happens. Alright?" The man speaking was younger, with jet black hair and analyzing eyes. Sirius nodded, shooting another look at Remus. "Mr. Remus Lupin. You can come forward." Sirius watched Remus walk forward until he was a few feet away from the bench. He met Sirius' eyes, looking worried. "Can you tell me why, between the day July the eighteenth and July the twenty-fifth, Mr. Black was left to undergo his heat alone?"

 

"I-I didn't know he'd be in heat again so soon. I never would have left."

 

"And where were you, Mr. Black?"

 

"In Romania." He glanced around the room, took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I suffer from lycanthropy and my father heard they had information about a cure there." The wizards wrote frantically on their note pads for a moment. The witch cleared her throat.

 

"And when you were notified of Mr. Black's condition, why did you not return immediately?"

 

"My parents convinced me that he'd be fine in the care of St. Mungo's," Remus said, voice calm, words rehearsed. James snorted, and Sirius glared at him. "I returned on July twenty-second, but I was told I couldn't see Sirius until after the hearing."

 

"I see," the younger wizard said, scribbling. "Right, you may sit, Mr. Lupin." Remus moved to sit next to Sirius, but he must have caught James' glare. He sat at the bench behind them instead. "Sirius, if you could come forward, please." James gave him an encouraging smile, motioning him forward. "Sirius, do you feel that Mr. Lupin cares for you adequately?"

 

"Yes," Sirius said, nodding vehemently. "Yes, sir. Always."

 

"And do you feel that had he known of your situation, he would have returned to help you through?"

 

"Yes, of course, sir. It was just the circumstance. It wasn't his fault."

 

The woman smiled at him again, leaning forward. "Mr. Black. Do you wish to remain bonded to Mr. Lupin?" He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The judges pulled their chairs away from the desks, whispering to each other. Sirius sat back down, tapping his fingers together. After what seemed like hours, they returned to the desk. The older man stood, straightening his notes.

 

"It's the decision of this court that this bond be kept, provided a probationary period of six months goes by without further issue."

 

"Thank you," Sirius said, nervous laugh escaping. He barely had time to stand before Remus was embracing him, one hand around his waist, the other cupping his face, pulling him in and kissing him. Sirius melted in his arms, feeling more like himself than he had in over a month. Remus grinned at him as he pulled away, leaving his arm firmly around Sirius's waist. Together they turned to face James. Sirius thought he could see each fleeting emotion that flickered across his face, feel the conflict running through his brain. Finally James sighed, giving Sirius a weak smile.

 

"You're still a dick, Lupin. You'd better treat him well going forward." Remus met his eyes steadily.

 

"You have my word. Thanks for looking after him." James nodded solemnly. 

 

"He's still coming home with me. But you can come too, if you don't have anything better to do." 

 

"Thank you," Remus said. He pulled Sirius even closer, burying his face in Sirius' curly mop of hair. "Do you want me to come?"

 

"Of course," Sirius said. He felt Remus' smile against his scalp. They left the ministry together, unwilling or unable to stop touching each other for even a minute.


End file.
